robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Morgue
The Morgue was a Welsh series of robots that competed across three UK series and two series of Extreme. Although taking a variety of weapons and sizes, the robots generally shared the same basic design; a yellow barrel shape, enabling it to self right by rolling over. The Morgue had two main chassis; a large one which was used for the first incarnations, and a small one which was used in the later series. The first incarnation, known as The Morgue, competed in Series 4. It featured a shunt-and-lifting system with forks used in adjustable beds. It had a rollover kevlar shell. The Morgue lost in the first round of Series 4, but was reinstated after Scar withdrew, and managed to beat Ming 2 to reach the heat final, where it suffered an unfortunate defeat at the hands of Firestorm 2. It was renamed Mega Morg for the first series of Extreme. The weight increase allowed it to improve its weapon from lifting forks to a large lifting plate. It featured a picture of Ann Robinson on its front, in the hope that it would be destroyed - apparently, the team disliked her attitude towards Welshmen. This was its last usage of the large chassis. It was downsized and renamed Mini Morg in Series 5. Although downsized significantly, this machine was 2 kilos heavier than its predecessor. It retained the picture of Ann Robinson, but had it set beneath the black lifting bar weapon, which was of similar design to that of Atomic. Mini Morg also had a rear axe weapon. It was given a controversially high 19th seed, and fell in the first round to an impressive Kat 3. It returned for Extreme 2, attempting a second try for the Tag Team Terror title, this time paired with X-Terminator. This version of Mini Morg had a flipping plate and a vertical spinning disc, a design which was converted into the Series 7 machine. When entering Series 7, the team returned to the name Mega Morg. Built from titanium, Mega Morg upgraded Mini Morg's weapons to a CO2 flipper and a 10kg horizontal spinning disc. It had custom-made actuators for the weapon, and featured skid-steering. Teaming up with fellow Welsh team Panic Attack, it made the second round before being knocked out by an impressive Robochicken. From Extreme 1 onwards the team would have a flock of blow-up sheep which they called "Ninja Sheep", these would be the teams mascot and one would usually go into the arena with the robot, but they always got dislodged from the robot and punctured. Like many other competitors, Mega Morg also competed in Techno Games as Torty. Appearances in Merchandise *Mega Morg/Minibot Robot History Series 4 The Morgue made its first appearance in this war against Firestorm 2 and newcomers Scar. Failing to have any impact on Scar, Firestorm flipped The Morgue into the side wall, where it was unable to self-right. It was burned by Sergeant Bas and dropped, before cease was called. However, Scar had suffered major technical problems meaning that The Morgue was reinstated in their place and met Ming 2 in the second round. The Morgue wasted little time and charged side on to Ming 2 and managed to avoid being flipped. Despite Ming 2 appearing to be on top, The Morgue speared its wedge with the lifter, and Ming 2 broke down, causing a grudge that would be settled in Extreme 1. In the heat final, Firestorm attempted a couple of times to softly flip The Morgue so its shape would not help it self-right, but without success. Firestorm flipped The Morgue into Matilda, and flipped it again, however the Welsh machine self-righted both times time due to its shape. Firestorm pushed Morgue into the wall, but again did not successfully turn it over. The Morgue came onto the attack, pushing Firestorm around and getting underneath the Durham competitor. As the pit descended, Firestorm pushed Morgue across it, getting it wedged on the open pit, and Firestorm 2 reversed in. The Four Horsemen celebrated, thinking that they were victorious, however the judges awarded the win to Firestorm 2 based on the controversial view that the Morgue had gone into the pit. Extreme 1 Mega Morg fought in three battles in the first Series of Extreme. The first was in the Tag Team Terror competition, where it was paired with Diotoir. In the first round, Mega Morg and Diotoir faced reigning champions 101 and King B Powerworks. Mega Morg started the battle by charging at 101, fighting the former champ until each tagged their teammates. Then both 101 and Mega Morg came out of their corners and started to battle, turning the battle into a four-way melee. 101 was then flipped over by Diotoir and it looked like only one of its tracks were working. King B meanwhile had lost control and was spinning wildly. The battle went to the judges, who declared that Mega Morg and Diotoir were the winners. However disaster struck before the second round as Mega Morg broke down, with their speed controllers breaking as the main source, and it was unable to continue, so Diotoir was joined by substitute Pussycat. Pussycat and Diotoir then went onto win the competition. Mega Morg was also challenged to two Vengeance battles, firstly against Plunderbird 5 to determine which team were the best singers. The battle that came was very slow with the two robots mostly dodging each other until Plunderbird 5 got its claw stuck in Mega Morg's lifter. Towards the end it seemed that the House Robots were getting bored and Shunt came out of his CPZ and axed Mega Morg. Refbot then gave Shunt a yellow card. The battle ended and the judges decided that Plunderbird 5 had won. Mega Morg again featured a Vengeance battle this time against Ming 3. Ming 3 wanted vengeance after the Mega Morg team's victory against Ming 2 in the Fourth Wars, and inflamed the situation by calling the win a "default". The battle started quickly with both robots dodging each other, until Ming 3 managed to get its crushing arm into position and it caused some damage to Mega Morg. The two robots dodged each other some more until both robots strayed into Sir Killalot's CPZ. Sir Killalot then pushed Mega Morg into the pit release button, which ripped the button from the arena wall. Whilst Mega Morg tried to escape from Sir Killalot's grasp Dead Metal almost drove down the pit. The rest of the battle featured both robots trying to push each other until cease was called. The judges then decided that Ming 3 had won and taken vengeance. Series 5 Mini Morg came into Series 5 as the 19th seed. It came up against Kat 3 in the first round where both robots started the fight tentatively with them both dodging each others attacks. Kat 3 missed with its axe as Mini Morg rammed it. Mini Morg then used its axe, but it didn't seem to cause much damage. Mini Morg looked very sluggish and Kat 3 grappled it with its axe and pulled it around the arena. Mini Morg was then pushed towards Sir Killalot and was almost flipped over. It escaped, but Kat 3 pushed and rammed it, before activating the pit button and pushing Mini Morg into the pit, and out of the competition. Extreme 2 Mini Morg returned in Extreme 2 in the Tag Team Terror Competition. This time it was partnered with X-Terminator. In the teams first battle against Sumpthing and S.M.I.D.S.Y., X-Terminator started the fight against S.M.I.D.S.Y. and after some dodging X-Terminator buried its axe into a wheel opening on S.M.I.D.S.Y. The two robots strayed close to Sumpthing, whop tried to axe X-Terminator. Sumpthing was then tagged and chased X-Terminator around the arena, Mini Morg was then tagged, S.M.I.D.S.Y. then came back into the action and shoved Mini Morg into X-Terminator. Mini Morg then used its rear disc to cut into S.M.I.D.S.Y. which caused some sparks to fly. X-Terminator then axed S.M.I.D.S.Y. The battle descended into chaos as Shunt and Dead Metal ganged up on Sumpthing, whilst S.M.I.D.S.Y. tried to lift Mini Morg. Sumpthing then appeared to break down and was counted out one second before cease was called, which meant that X-Terminator and Mini Morg went through to the second round. Where they met Hydra and Barbaric Response. Again X-Terminator started and immediately axed Hydra. However Hydra managed to get under X-Termiantor's scoop and flip it onto its end. Dead Metal then grabbed X-Terminator and cut into it. Both Mini Morg and Barbaric Response were tagged, with Barbaric Response quickly flipping Mini Morg over, but Mini Morg's barrel shape meant it rolled abck onto its wheels. X-Terminator then came back out and for a few seconds got its axe stuck in the arena floor. Then like all Tag Team matches four robots came into the fray with Hydra flipping and axing Mini Morg and X-Termiantor miss timing its axe blow on Hydra. Hydra then flipped Mini Morg again, but this time Mini Morg didn't ahve the momentum to roll back onto its wheels and Growler then slammed into Mini Morg and dragged to the Refbot. X-Terminator released the pit and Mini Morg was righted, but it looked like it had broken down and was counted out and then pitted. Hydra and Barbaric Response had won. Series 7 Panic Attack, 8th seeds, Spin Doctor and Edge Hog were Mega Morg's opponents. All four robots started quite quickly as Panic Attack drove into Spin Doctor almost flipped it over. Mega Morg tried to use its disc on Edge Hog, but Edge Hog was unaffected and axed a hole in the top of Mega Morg. Meanwhile Panic Attack had lifted Spin Doctor over and Spin Doctor rolled into the pit release button. Mega Morg continued to back into Edge Hog. Edge Hog launched a number of axe attacks, but only landed a few on Mega Morg. It looked like the two Welsh machines were teaming up on Edge Hog and as Edge Hog attack Panic Attack, Mega Morg got its flipper underneath Edge Hog and flipped it onto its back. Edge Hog managed to self-right with some help from Mega Morg. Spin Doctor was then counted out. Panic Attack then slid under Edge Hog and lifted it into the air. Then both Mega Morg and Panic Attack held Edge Hog in the air and pushed it into the pit of oblivion. In the second round Mega Morg faced Robochicken. Both robots initially dodged each other and Robochicken tried to flip Mega Morg, but missed. Mega Morg then pushed Robochicken into the arena wall, but then seemed to get stuck on the wall with its front end perched on top of the wall. However it managed to free itself. Both robots rammed each other and Robochicken managed to flip Mega Morg into the air, but Mega Morg landed on its wheels. Robochicken then circled around the front of Mega Morg and got its flipper under Mega Morg's flipper and Robochicken flipped Mega Morg over. Due to the fact that it was flipped at its front and not its side, Mega Morg's semi-circle shape (designed to roll the robot over to self-right) couldn't be used to self-right. Robochicken then ground into the shell of Mega Morg with its saw, then activated the pit release as Mega Morg was counted out and put on the drop zone where a washing machine fell on it. Sergeant Bash then pushed Mega Morg into the destroyed washing machine, which then fell down the pit. Cease was called with the defeated Mega Morg on the edge of the pit. Results |} |} |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 7 Series Record *Series 1-3: Did not enter *Series 4: Heat Final *Series 5: Heat, Round 1 *Series 6: Did not enter *Series 7: Heat, Round 2 Category:UK Series competitors Category:Series 5 Seeds Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots from Wales Category:Robots that debuted in Series 4 Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots Profiled in the Ultimate Guide Category:Seeded Robots to lose in Round 1